


I've Got You Under My Skin

by jenajasper



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Banter, Body Swap, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Episode: s05e12 Swap Meat, Episode: s11e13 Love Hurts, Established Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Protective Sam, Sam Winchester/Dean Winchester - Freeform, Sam/Dean - Freeform, Saving People Hunting Things, mention Amara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 22:07:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6212008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenajasper/pseuds/jenajasper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“But when I’m near her, something happens….I’m screwed, man... I don’t think I can...”<br/>“I got it, Dean”</p><p>Sam didn't know what he would do as he watched his brother walk out of their motel room. . They didn’t yet have a way to destroy Amara but once that problem was solved, he knew it was all on him. Dean had finally explained, as best he could, the hold that Amara had over him. He was unable to fight it or control it. And he asked Sam for his help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Got You Under My Skin

PART ONE

 

Sam truly wasn’t surprised to find that Amara had appeared as Dean’s deepest darkest desire. He knew it wasn’t something his brother could control. He knew it was meant to hurt; it had to be irresistible, uncontrollable for the kareen to get what it wanted.

And Sam knew how painful it was for his brother to make that admission to him. And he felt he had to explain the emotion, as if Sam didn’t know where Dean’s heart was. 

He would carry the weight this time. He just needed a way to get close and he needed to keep Dean safe from whatever the hold was she had on him. 

Sam felt a little guilty bringing up the subject, at this time, but he needed Dean to be…...receptive. 

“Dean, you know what we need?”  
“Yea, but what I need is a few more minutes, okay, babe”  
Sam lets out a small laugh. “Anyways, I need a way to get close enough to Amara, you know”  
Dean attempts to sit up but Sam was not letting go, wrapping both arms around his brother. Dean felt this embrace as Sam's attempt to protect him, to help him, to save him. Dean settled back in and let himself feel safe.  
“Yea, well, we don’t even know how yet. Besides, the only one she seems to want near her is me.”  
I know….”  
Dean was alerted by the tone in Sam’s voice and the way the words drifted off. But, he knew that Sam was thinking and if he could figure something out, it could only help. 

 

The brothers lay quietly, taking slow deep breaths and cuddling. Yes, it was one of those times when Dean would allow himself to be wrapped in Sam, all arms and legs. However, it wouldn’t last long once Dean recovered himself. But, for these few minutes, Sam will hold his older brother, protecting him, and it feels good. It feels perfect. 

Those few minutes pass and Dean begins to shift and move around until he has managed to maneuver Sam into his arms. And not until then, will Dean be able to sleep. No matter how tired he is or what position they find themselves in as the night wears on. 

Sam couldn’t sleep. He was physically exhausted but, his mind was spinning. He listened to the gentle sound of Dean’s steady breathing, aware that his brother was sleeping peacefully. Sex always did that for him.  
He stroked Dean’s hair, softly and rhythmically, always aware of those little things that helped him relax, comforting him.

He was always amazed at Dean’s ability to let go. Once he shared that secret he was hiding about Amara’s hold on him, it seemed to lighten his spirit and he was free to enjoy himself and that always drew them closer. 

He looked at his brother's face. He looked so much younger when he slept. It made him look innocent and vulnerable. It made Sam want to protect him. 

He got out of bed, releasing Dean's grip and kissed the palm of his hand before placing the arm gently back onto the bed. He watched as Dean rolled over. Sam adjusted the covers before quietly leaving the room and closing the door behind him. 

 

PART TWO

 

Sam brewed a pot of coffee while he set up his laptop. He was feeling a little hungry so, as he waited for his coffee, he grabbed a fruit salad from the fridge and smiled at the apple pie he saw there, knowing that would have been his brother’s choice. 

He sipped his coffee as he researched hypnosis, possession, mind control, soul bonding and binding, telepathy, hoodoo, voodoo, anything he could think of, looking for something that could help explain what was happening between Dean and Amara. And find a way to weaken the bond or ,at least, provide some protection from it. He was willing even to take Dean’s place if that would help. 

Suddenly, a thought came to him so forcefully, his body jerked, almost causing him to drop his cup. He closed the laptop and slipping it under his arm, again, walked out of the kitchen. 

Sam walked into the library and scanned the shelves. He hoped to find it quickly; he would still need to prepare the spell. He wanted to have it all done when he spoke to his brother. He felt he needed to be ready to go the instant Dean said yes or anything close to it. 

Sam stood in the doorway as he looked around. ‘This should be easy’, he thought, hearing the sarcasm in his head. “How hard can it be to find a big black book, in this room full of big black books”. Sam blew out a long breath and got to work. 

It had been years since Jody had delivered the vermin infested boxes from Bobby's storage and fortunately the book had been in there, still wrapped in burlap. Sam took a minute to think about what, if any, system they had used to add Bobby’s gems to the mix as he continued to walk around, his eyes never resting. 

Then he saw it. The thick black leather volume with the small pentagram etched on the spine. It was torn at the top left corner, exposing the faded paper. He reached out and tilted the book until he saw the familiar symbols on the cover, trimmed in pitted gold. 

Sam looked up from his reading when he heard Dean shuffle in and smiled at the grey ‘dead guy robe’ his brother had grown so fond of.  
“Hey, Sammy. Look at you. Up early and already at work.” He ruffled his younger brother's hair and peeked over his shoulder at the page. “ find anything ?“  
Dean’s sight hadn’t lingered so he wasn't aware of what Sam had in mind. 

Sam wasn't eager to share until he was ready but, he decided, it should be easier if Dean were on board. He would take the chance that his brother was as anxious as he to get an answer.

“Actually, I think I might have found something.”  
He watched as Dean raised an eyebrow and took it as a sign of interest. He spun the book on the table so the print was readable to Dean and pointed to the body swap spell.  
Dean darted a look at Sam before he began to read. His latin was not as strong as his brother’s but, after only a few seconds, he closed the book, just enough to read the cover. Recognizing it, he slammed it shut

Dean stood up, bringing his hands down on the table with enough force to shake the coffee in their cups. “No, Sam. You don’t know what it's like. She won’t be fooled.”

“We won’t need much time. Once we know what to do, I just have to get close to her” Sam tried to sound convincing but even to himself, he was pleading.

Dean grabbed his head, pressing the heels of his hands onto his forehead. He blew out a long breath and closed his eyes. Sam stood up and approached his brother. He wrapped his hands loosely around Dean's wrists and lowered his arms. Then releasing him, he took one hand and lifted Dean's chin, surprised how little effort was needed to raise Dean's eyes to him. 

Sam spoke softly, his only concern was to reassure his brother.  
“Dean, we both have to be there, that’s all.She’ll sense your presence and I'll look like you. It has to work.” 

Dean remembered how he had been fooled, albeit for a very short time, when they ran into Gary and his ‘freaky friday’ friends. And he felt that maybe it could be enough. 

Dean had faith in what Sam could do. If there was a way, he would figure it out. But he was still afraid. 

“What if i can't let you do it? What if I try to stop you, Sammy.’ Dean paused, closing his eyes and biting his bottom lip. He took a big breath in and out before he looked at Sam again. ‘I don't want to hurt you.” 

Sam could hear the break in his brother’s voice and he was touched at how, even through all of this, Dean was still worried about him. But Sam had just as much faith in Dean. 

He held Dean’s face in his two hands and after placing a sweet kiss to his lips, he said, “You won’t.”

Dean was well aware that it would take something extraordinary to win this battle and maybe something as simple as switching places would be enough and give them the edge they needed. Besides, he wasn't able to get it done and he needed to trust Sam. He decided he was willing to give it a try. 

He sat back down and slid the book across the table toward Sam’s vacated seat. Misinterpreting the intent of Dean’s actions, Sam stared at his brother, all his energy drained. 

“Okay, dude, what ingredients do we need for this soup ?”

At the sound of Dean’s words, Sam felt a fire light inside himself. It sparked his brain and revitalized him. He knew this was the answer and would work. It had to.

He took the few steps until he was directly behind his brother seated at the table. He wrapped his arms around him. Dean leaned his head back. And they kissed as he bent over and met Dean's lips on his upturned face.

The spell was surprisingly easy. It was partly because they were experienced and partly because the Winchesters were…. well, the Winchesters.

They had no way to know how quickly the spell might work. The reversal was almost instantaneous but, Sam was under the effects of a powerful drug during the original transformation and had no idea how much time had passed. 

After dinner, they performed the ritual then sat staring at each other until they decided to go to bed. 

 

Part 3

 

Dean awoke the next morning with serious wood. He hadn’t felt like that in a long time; he usually had more control than this. He rolled on to his back, brushing his hair from his face. Reaching into his sleep pants, he gripped himself and squeezed. He would get in the shower and take care of it. It was just an instant before he realized something was wrong. Even unconscious, he knew what his own dick felt like. Maybe he was still asleep, no. So, with his brother's name on his lips and apparently his dick in his hand, he quickly sat up, lifted the covers and ran to the mirror.

In just a few steps he slammed into the desk. He fumbled for the lamp, confused as to how he got so twisted around in his own room.

As the light switched on, he realized he was in his brother’s room and when he caught sight of himself in the mirror, he knew why. 

He was looking at Sam’s face and before the words “ what the fuck” could travel from his brain to his mouth, he heard his own voice say, “ I guess it worked, huh “ 

Turning around, Dean saw himself standing in the doorway. And in Sam’s voice he heard himself answer , “ ya think? “ 

Their morning routine progressed with only a few mishaps. Dean forgetting how tall he was now and Sam underestimating his own strength. After their showers, they traded clothing and dressed in their own rooms. They were relatively comfortable having spent so much time together. However, more than once , they each got startled as they passed a mirror.

They had to adjust to speaking in each other’s voices. and it seemed odd how often ‘Sam’ said, “awesome” and that ‘Dean’ had fruit and yogurt for breakfast after a surprisingly fast three mile run. 

They knew each other's bodies as well they knew their own. But it was still like seeing themselves for the first time. Sam had done this before, with Gary and he remembered the confusion and discomfort. He believed this time would be different; this was Dean's body. It was familiar and safe. 

Dean thought it would be like looking in a mirror but it was not. He was actually watching himself. It felt more shapeshifter than funhouse. But he quickly lost that feeling when he could see Sam even within his own green eyes. He smiled as he saw his own bowlegged gait. He had always been a little self-conscious about it but, as he watched Sam walk away, he could appreciate the slight swagger it added to his step.

‘Damn, but I'm sexy’  
‘Dean, quit staring at your own ass, it's creepy.’ 

They tried to work, more or less, getting used to moving around in their new skin.

Sam watched Dean as he played with his hair, Mindlessly twisting the long strands through his fingers, like he does to Sam in their quiet moments alone. 

Feeling his brother’s eyes on him, Dean watched Sam run his fingers along his bottom lip, every so often, pausing to press lightly, feeling the give and the bounce back when he lifted his finger away. And he swore he saw his eyes roll up in his head.

This should not have been anywhere near as exciting as it was. Dean could feel himself respond to the look on his own face. He grabbed his brother’s arm and pulled it away. 

“Dude, what the hell?”

His brother’s firm grip on him made Sam realize that he was also being affected more than he wanted to admit. 

“Listen, “ Sam said, “Now that we know how this is gonna work, why don’t we just call this a test run and switch ourselves back to normal?”

Knowing that the next time they worked this spell would probably be the real deal, Dean couldn’t let go without having just a little more fun. 

Dean runs his hands through his long hair, raising his eyebrows when he finds he can hold it in a little bit of a ponytail.

Sam hears Dean make a sound almost like a hum and looks at him to see a far away look on his own face. Then he saw Dean, in there, as his tongue slowly swiped across his upper lip. “What is it, Dean?”

Dean’s vision focused on his brother. There was a glint in his eye and a half smile grew on his face. Sam saw only Dean in that face. 

“I think I’m gonna go out for a while. “  
“Well, I’m going with. You are not going to marinate my liver”  
“Sammy, is that what you really think? Well, come along if you want but, I’m not going drinking.”

Dean picked up his jacket then tossed it back on to the chair, when he remembered he needed to wear Sam’s. As he walked towards the staircase, he watched his brother turn to retrieve the other jacket. 

Dean stopped to pick up his keys from the table by the staicase and said over his shoulder, “I’m going to get a haircut .”. and Sam heard his own laugh as Dean took advantage of his longer legs and ran up the stairs. 

Sam found he truly appreciated how quick and agile Dean’s body was, as he grabbed the jacket and scrambled to catch up with his brother. 

 

Dean slides into the driver's seat of the Impala. Forgetting the extra clicks needed to position the seat more comfortably, for his now longer legs, he feels a twinge as his knee hits the steering wheel.

Sam finds he has so much more room, he can practically sprawl out on the seat. He hears Dean's curse and laughs as he looks at his brother, his own bitch face aimed at him. 

And as Sam watched Dean casually run his fingers through HIS hair, he suddenly had the feeling that maybe this wasn’t such a great idea, after all.


End file.
